Alice's Beginning
by JustBella
Summary: Alice wakes up not knowing anything about herself. The story of how Alice finds out what she became.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Beginning

**Alice's Beginning **

_Alice's (POV)_

I opened my eyes for what felt like the first time. I was lying in a forest; it was dark and dense, but my eyes could perceive everything. The wind blew angrily, making several of the trees shudder and sway precariously.

It should be cold, I thought. I should be freezing- but I wasn't. The strong wind just felt like a small pin prick against my skin.

I sat up very slowly and tried to remember how I got here. I couldn't remember and it scared me. Where was I? Who was I? How'd I get here? Am I even alive? – I asked myself, dazed.

A name entered my head and I guessed it must be mine.

Alice_._

_Pretty name_, I thought to myself.

I reached my hands up to my face, but stopped when I saw them. They were pale, very pale. I nudged my right arm with my left index finger and gasped. It was rock solid. It couldn't be skin, but it looked like skin. Was I even human?

I should probably get up, I thought and suddenly I was standing up.

I looked around befuddled. Standing had just barely entered my mind and a fraction of a second later I was.

I took a slow deep breath and gasped. My throat felt suddenly on fire. Every part of it burned. It was as if someone had shoved fire down my throat. I wanted too scream. It was so painful. I had to put it out, before the fire in my throat burned me even more. I opened my mouth to scream, but stopped when a strong, sweet smell entered my lungs.

I sniffed the air.

The smell was still there, stronger somehow. It was so sweet and warm. It was mouth watering.

The aroma was so strong, that I didn't realize I was running until the smell was even more evident. I ran faster than I ever thought possible. I had to get to that smell before I went mad.

The cause of the delicious smell was suddenly in front of me.

Two people were staring at me with shock and terror. The taller of the two- the male stood protectively in front of the shorter female. The man was slender and dark. Just a shade lighter than his black hair. He looked at me in terror, but there was also a slightly awed look on his face. He gawked at me. The small female let out a loud gasp.

I looked around him, curious.

The female was short and also slender. Her skin was several shades lighter than the mans- a light tan color. Their skin distracted me for a minute. It was the same, yet different. My skin was alabaster and as hard as a rock, but their skin was darker and it looked so soft and… unprotected.

Her light brown hair blew wildly in the wind and it made me smile a huge smile. My smile grew, until it was no longer a smile. My lips pulled up over my teeth and I shifted into a crouch. A low growl escaped from between my teeth.

The hikers stood frozen, watching me and unable to move.

I shifted again, about to take the lung, but stopped when something clouded my vision. A girl stood quickly in the vision and sniffed the hikers, but didn't lung at them and kill them; as I was about to. Instead she ran away, in the opposite direction. Stopping in front of a huge black bear.

I gasped when I realized that the girl in my vision was me. The girl in my vision was so beautiful. She was short and thin. Her red eyes glowing with excitement. He features were almost pixie-like and her short, spiky hair blew silently with the wind.

I lunged at the bear and then my vision was over.

I stood quickly as I had in my vision. I wanted so badly to sink my teeth into the hikers. To finally have the sweet aroma in my mouth, to stop the fire in my throat, but for some reason I couldn't understand, I felt like I had to listen to the vision. I sniffed at the hikers, inhaling the sweet smell. Then I abruptly turned and ran away.

I ran until I caught another smell. Not nearly as appetizing or as mouth watering as the hikers had been. The smell was still sweet, but it was duller next to the aroma of the hikers.

Part of me considered going back and I stopped abruptly when another vision clouded my view.

I was sitting on the ground with the two hikers screaming. The man had several broken bones and he was yelling, trying to get me off of his friend unsuccessfully. He didn't even leave a scratch. The female lay broken in my arms, her screams full of agony. My eyes were a brilliant shade of crimson.

I shuddered as the image faded. I wanted badly to sink my teeth into the hikers, but I also wanted them to stay alive. I couldn't do it. I shuddered again as the image of the broken woman entered my mind.

I started running again, anxious to find the bear.

I took a small breath and smiled. The smell was closer.

My smile grew when the huge black bear came into view.

It stood when it saw me. Standing on its hind legs and roaring loudly. I roared back and grinned. My roar sounded fierce and deadly next to the bears loud and somehow funny roar.

I didn't even crouch or try to get ready to attack the bear; I just lunged at the bear, sinking my teeth into its neck as we both fell to the ground.

Its roar turned into howls of agony and it twitched as I began to slowly drain its body of blood.

The taste was delicious. Sweet and warm.

I sighed with relief as the burning in my throat started to dull.

The bear's howls were turning into moans; as it was too weak to do much more than that. Then abruptly the moaning cut off and the bear was silent.

_Poor bear_, I thought, a sly smile on my face. But it was such a relief for the burning to be….almost gone. It was still there; not as strong, but still it was there. Was I still……_thirsty?_ Was that the right word?

I sighed when I had completely drained the bear. It was so good. I didn't want it to be over.

I thought about the hikers, about how different they were from me and how much I still wanted to go and find them.

_I'm….not….human,_ I thought and I knew it was true. I was sure that humans didn't drink blood or have red eyes, or were even able to run faster than a cheetah. And they were definitely not able to have these…._visions?_

_Visions,_ I thought, _How is that…possible?_

I didn't understand. Were these visions real? They had to be. I had followed them and it had happened just as I'd seen. It was as if – as if I could see what would happen. Could anyone else do what I could?

I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"What am I," I cried, my voice sounding like bells. I groaned again when I realized there were no tears on my face. I couldn't even cry? How pathetic.

I closed my eyes, concentrating. If I could just remember something. I closed my eyes tighter shut as if it would help.

I groaned and my sobbing intensified. Nothing. The only thing I could recall was waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's Beginning

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing!**

The night passed by slowly and I was awake during the whole ordeal, just lying on the ground; my cheek pressed lightly on the damp earth. I hadn't gotten tired or sleepy, or anything.

Did humans sleep?

I must have been asleep before…when I had found myself in this forest, hadn't I been asleep before that.

Did people go to sleep, then forget everything when they woke up?

_No. _I Thought, _Just me. _

Through the whole night I hadn't remembered anything. And I hadn't had anymore visions.

The burning in my throat had not gone away either, but it was better.

I had spent a good part of the night trying to figure out what I was. Nothing had come to mind until the early part of the morning.

My first thought was: _Monster,_ and I knew it was true. Only _monsters_ went around killing.

My second thought was just as true as my first: _Vampire. _I knew it was true too.

_Vampires – creatures who go around sucking the life out of everyone. Who would kill for blood and terrifies everyone they meet, _I thought glumly, fighting back tears I knew that wouldn't come.

I don't know how I figured it out. If I didn't remember anything except for what had happened last night, then how could I figure out what I was?

How was I smart in figuring out what I am, but not who I am?

Couldn't I at least have a clue?

I got up slowly – slowly for me – and looked around.

The forest was brighter and the trees were grouped close together, only allowing parts of the forest to be exposed to the brilliant light above. It was calm and peaceful.

Somewhere nearby I could here a stream. The flowing water sounded musical.

I walked forward, wanting to see the stream.

As I walked through the forest I could hear everything.

The bird's wings flying franticly as they tried to get further away from me, the squirrels running up trees, the stream, and my own two feet on the brown forest floor.

The closer I got to the stream, the louder and more musical it sounded.

I stumbled a few yards before I walked through the opening in the trees and into a small clearing.

A small stream lay in the middle of the clearing, giving off a musical sound. Several rocks broke through the waters shallow surface, making the water part in several places. On the opposite side was the forest again.

A single fallen tree lay next to the stream. I walked over and sat on it.

I looked around and smiled. It was beautiful and peaceful.

The sun shone brightly on the water, reflecting the suns glare.

Reflecting off of me…

I gasped when I realized I was sparkling. Every inch of me sparkled, making me look like a bright rainbow, making me look even less human that I had before.

In half a second I was standing over the stream, looking at my reflection.

I gasped again. The beautiful girl in the stream looked sad, her short, tangled hair a mess. A grey dress covered in dirt and other various unknowns covered her slight figure, but none of that mattered.

What mattered was the fact that I was a walking, talking rainbow. That I was the brightest thing in the forest. The most beautiful and most terrifying creature. That my eyes were a brilliant crimson and that I wasn't human.

I was a freak.

A horrifying creature that no one wanted to be near!

My sparkling, shining body was proof!


End file.
